


(W)hole

by Anonymous



Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :))), Abuse, Doomsday, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), It's heavily implied, It's late I am tired, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Possible Character Death, Purple Prose, There's two chapters but I only got one written tonight, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), he's trying his best, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Armour in the hole, Tommy." Dream says In the middle of battle, Phil isn't sure what to think when his son complies
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047313
Comments: 23
Kudos: 696
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> T//W - Emotional Abuse, Shoe licking, animal/pet imagery, allusions to suicide and kidnapping. Possible character death.

"Tommy," Dream taunts, like he's stood in a flower park rather than the remains of L'manburg. "Armour in the hole." He says it like its a question like Tommy has any choice in the matter, the younger boy stumbling forward with glassy eyes.

"Dream, what are you doing?" Phil asks, he's on the Techno's side but, Dream isn't someone he trusts. This man who is so quick to change sides to perpetuate the chaos. His youngest looks up at him, little Tommy with his curling hair and bright grins. Except this isn't that Tommy this Tommy looks right through him with a sombre, empty smile. "Tommy?" He asks, in the voice he used to use to coax Tommy inside when all the younger boy wanted to do was play in the mud. His son doesn't respond. 

"Toms," Dream whispers, loud across the battlefield. It's their nickname the one Phil had used for Tommy when he was a baby, one that promised love and care and kindness. "You know what you need to do Toms, throw them away, that's a good boy." Dream is treating his son like a dog, an animal you throw a bone to, and it jumps for it because you have starved it of love. His spitfire son, of swearing and jokes, is gone, replaced with this monstrosity of empty eyes and tired smiles. 

Tommy takes off his armour(his hands are shaking) and throws it down into the hole Dream has dug into the already destroyed L'manburg. Phil slides down the crater's edge, feet pounding on the earth as he rushes to his (youngest, the baby of his family, what has happened, what has he missed?) son. Dream drops TnT on the armour the noise is drowned by the explosion sounds of Wither skulls and screaming. 

  
Dream is laughing, he wraps one arm around Tommy, and the boy falls limply into his arms, "I've won!" He cheers, "Finally, I've won. No one goes against my design anymore. You're all following my narrative again, my puppets!" It stops the fighting around them, most of the Withers are dead, their bones lying on the ground, rotting corpses in the remains of a fragmented city.

"What?" Techno asks, high above the other fighters his voice takes on that disbelieving edge it always does when something doesn't go exactly to plan. Usually, that makes Phil snort, but not here.

"Tommy, sit." Dream says, and Tommy drops to the ground. He sits obediently at Dreams feet staring up at the masked man, blinking. "Lick my shoe." It's such an odd request it catches everyone unaware and off-guard it's sadistic there's blood and grime and dirt on those shoes. Tommy leans down anyway. The animal analogy comes back to the forefront of Phil's mind as his son does it diligently. Where is the boy who fought tooth and nail for dignity? Where has his son gone? "Well done Tommy, here have this." Dream passes Tommy a half smashed wooden axe, it's junk, but Tommy holds it tightly. 

"Thank you, Dream," he croaks. Dream lifts him again, gathering the boy up, he holds a knife to Tommy's throat with a bright laugh. 

"Technoblade, the blood god." He says, Dream doesn't look up, he's focused on every single person, eyes flightly. "You see, you let me win. You got caught up in Tommy's betrayal you forgot about me, just like I wanted. You forgot what I said I would do if Tommy got back into L'manburg, didn't you? He's my pawn now, and no one here can stop me." 

"What the fuck," comes from Tubbo, he's covered in soot, and there's a sluggishly bleeding cut on his cheekbone. "what did you do to him?"

"Me? I did nothing. It was you. He was so alone in exile so desperate for affection, for any shred of love and care. I was the only one there, sure others visited, but I was the only one who stayed. Isn't that right, Tommy?"

"Yes, Dream is my only friend. The only person I can trust is Dream." 

"That's bullshit, and you know it!" Quackity yells, he's above them but is voice carries, "Dream's just hurting you, Tommy, he's using you like everyone else on the server. Come on, snap out of it." 

"Dream only hurts me when I'm bad. I'm just bad at a lot, so I have to be, punished a lot. That's ok though if, it helps me get better, so people will like me again." It's such a childish belief that the people around him don't love him that Dream will teach him to be worthy of love. So often have these people forgotten that Tommy is just a child. 

"We'll be going now. I think we need to go to the Nether." It's such an inconsequential thing the Nether. It's used every day by everyone on the server. Tommy tears up at the mention though. 

"I've been good, I promise. Please, please don't make me go." Tommy's voice is flat enough to make it seem like he doesn't care, Dream in response backhands him. 

"You need to listen to me, Tommy. No disobeying or I'll leave you for a week," he offers as if he's discussing the weather. He walks backwards, knife still at Tommy's vulnerable throat. Dream is looking at everyone he can see, but he doesn't lookup. 

Perhaps this is why he misses a vengeful father, an angel of death. Who brings him down with one swift blow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Suicide mention but not carried out, vague mentions of association and death.

Phil moves Tommy across to Techno's home he can fly now with Dream gone he no longer has to trim his feathers short. His clutches him close as he leaves him, but he has things he has to do. L'manburg is a crater, but his house is mostly undamaged. He knows Techno can make his way home and he leaves him to gather the few resources he left at home. He sneaks in but, there's no one there. The lights in his house are out and, he nearly screeches when there's soft ba. 

Freind is in the house. Fuck. He nearly killed the sheep that his dead son is so attached too, He gathers the small creature close, and it begins to eat his hat. He has to take this sheep somewhere safe, and with Tommy being at Techno's again, Wilbur is sure to show up at some point, and they can figure it out from there. 

But he can't fly with the thing, it'll kick him and send him down, and the Nether is too dangerous with all of his things and a loud sheep, which means he as to sail. He sets out when light beginning to crest the horizon dying the water red like wine, dark and deep. He gets out of the port. He sees the back of his grandson just as the remains of L'manburg fall out of view. 

He lands near where Tommy left his exile. He's slightly east of the place, and he resolves himself to visit Logstedshire to gather some of the things his son picked up while he was away. Phil had come once, and the boy had some stuff, a tent and, Phil had given him those shoes that winged man hadn't seen once since the boy had joined them at Technos. He crests the hill, and his heart drops below his feet. 

There's a pockmark of abysses where Tommy's home was. The tent is gone, and a crater remains, it's a smaller version of what they did in L'manberg like this was a test of what Dream could do. He rushes towards the holes and slows there's nothing here other than a grave for a 'Mexican Dream' he's not sure who that is, but the headstone is overgrown, and bits of it are crumbling. He heads into the 'town' centre, but again there's nothing but a drop. Water has filled bits of it, and the hole is growing to be a pond. A few birds rest on its surface. The peacefulness is overshadowed by something that takes the fragile parts of his heart and crushes them. 

"This can't be real," he whispers, this is the sight of his nightmares, there's a pillar. A thin dirt structure stretching high above the clouds with no safe way up or down. There's water below it, but that doesn't do anything to slow the boiling of his soul. Here laid bare is the result of all there betrayals of his son. A child who should still be playing in fields, trying to kill himself in one. "Please tell me I'm dreaming." Freind comes again, and he half drags the sheep onward until he sees the Techno's cottage in the tundra. He'll talk to Tommy about this tomorrow. He promises he will. 

Then he doesn't. It takes him three weeks before he finds the time to bring it up, and it's only when Techno asks Tommy to come with him to the Nether that he realises something. It's an innocent request Techno has been trying to bond with his younger brother. Tommy stops, like a marionette, sinking to the floor and hissing about not wanting to go. 

"Tommy?" Techno asks, with the softest voice they've ever heard him use, one that was reserved for Ghostbur only, "Why are you so afraid of the Nether?"

"Because." The younger boy cuts himself off with a full-body shudder, "Dream said it was too risky, that I'd do something silly because I was so lonely." To the others in the room, what Tommy has said is just another reason to hate the masked man, the reason Tommy was so afraid of so many things. 

Something horrible slots together in Phil's mind instead. Dream didn't care if Tommy did something stupid he just wanted complete control. There's only one thing that Tommy could do that would have meant, Dream lost his playing piece. Phil feels the horrible truth fit together like the final notes of a messy symphony. He has to ask. To be sure, even if he wishes he wasn't. 

"Toms," It's the careful use of the nickname, and the boys head snaps round to look at him, he seems lucid and with it, and Phil sinks on the floor to join his youngest, "What would you do that Dream thought was stupid."

"I tried jumping in lava," his son says, voice light and airy. Phil feels the sob bubble up and empties out of his throat. His little boy, so full of life and vibrancy. He knows the rules of recovery that it will be slow, but he just wants his son back.

He hears Techno leave, and distract Ghostbur. Phil doesn't move from his hold on his son for hours. There sat on the floor of Techno's chest room, the cold stone seeping through the clothes. His wings wrap tightly around them both. 

"You can let me go, Dad. It's ok," Tommy murmurs. That's what this all stemmed from, isn't it. He let his son's leave to soon, to experience the harshness of the world before they were ready. 

"It's not, son. It's not ok. But I'm going to make it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))   
> I hope Alivebur on the 10th doesn't emotionally kill me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my show called 'It's three AM and I have feelings :)'. I wish the SMP focused on the trauma of the wars a bit more, everyone moves on so quickly because this isn't real life or anything but god I just want some healing, please. I'm begging, Tommy has legit been manipulated to the point of suicide and they haven't spoken about it on the SMP, please, give him therapy I'm begging
> 
> Also, Niki burning down the L'mantree. An Icon, I would die for her.


End file.
